1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk brake tools and more particularly pertains to a new dual disk brake pad spreader for positioning the pistons of a dual piston caliper assembly into the piston cylinders of the caliper to provided proper clearance so that a disk brake pad may be installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of disk brake tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, disk brake tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art disk brake tools include U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,261; PCT Patent No. WO 90/02018 (Inventor: Zukaitis); U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,899; U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,144; U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,093; U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,420; and PCT Patent No. WO 95/10393 (Inventor: Harmand).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dual disk brake pad spreader. The inventive device includes a plate having first and second surfaces, a pair of end edges, a pair of side edges extending between the end edges. The plate has a plurality of spaced apart holes which are extended between the surfaces of the plate with one of the holes positioned towards one of the end edges of the plate and the other hole positioned towards the other end edge of the plate. A pair of nuts are associated with each of the holes of the plate. Each of the nuts has a threaded opening therethrough. One of the pair of nuts is coupled to the first surface of the plate while the other nut of the pair is coupled to the second surface of the plate. A threaded bolts is threadedly inserted through an associated hole and its associated pair of nuts.
In these respects, the dual disk brake pad spreader according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for positioning the pistons of a dual piston caliper assembly into the piston cylinders of the caliper to provided proper clearance so that a disk brake pad may be installed.